1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to lithography.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In conventional lithography systems, a spatial light modulator (SLM) may be used in pattern generation. Conventional SLM's may include tilting planar micromirrors. The micromirrors may be tilted in order to generate a pattern on a work piece. The writing quality of the conventional lithography systems may depend on the degree of planarity of the micromirrors. For example, the planarity of the micromirrors may decrease and the writing quality may decrease as a result thereof. An increase in the planarity of one or more micromirrors may provide for higher quality pattern generation. For example, one or more micromirrors may have a greater degree of planarity, and writing quality may improve. However, higher degrees of planarity (e.g., extreme or perfect planarity) may be difficult to achieve and/or cost ineffective.
Conventional tilting micro-mirrors may also have a reduced amount of negative amplitude. Negative amplitude may be useful since in enabling resolution enhancements. For example, full, or substantially full, negative amplitude may be used in chromeless phase lithography on masks in, for example, stepper technology. Full, or substantially full, negative amplitude may enable stronger phase shift effects, which may result in resolution enhancements.